


Jacob’s Pinbar: Pokeblast

by JacobChu



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobChu/pseuds/JacobChu
Summary: Jacob Steamclutch (A Raichu Gijinka) brings a new pinball machine into his pinball bar and grill. A machine that is rather interesting.





	Jacob’s Pinbar: Pokeblast

Jacob’s Pinbar Oneshots”  
(“PokeBlast”)

Somewhere in Goldenrod City, Johto sits a building. A building that once housed a Raticate Cheese’s family entertainment center known for having pizza, arcade games, and an animatronic show featuring the Raticate mascot singing songs and entertaining the patrons of the establishment.

For years after its grand opening many years ago, it was a great place for families to eat, play games, and sing songs.  
That is until several years ago when the owners of it decided to close their franchise in Goldenrod City. Afterwhich, the building was put up for sale after all the Raticate Cheese’s branding was removed and everything inside the building was sold. The building itself sat empty for a small period of time until a Raichu gijinka named Jacob Steamclutch bought it, converted the place into a pinball gallery/ bar and grill with pinball machines, classic arcade games, a model railroad running on a shelf on the wall and much more. 

The place in question being named, “Jacob’s PinBar”. The “Pinball bar” wasn’t just known for having pinball machines and such, it was also known for having great food, such as the Charizard Chili dog with buffalo sauce, the Squritle Slushie and the Big Jacob burger.

Jacob Steamclutch and his employees who are mostly friends from High School really love running the place.

One fine Monday morning, after all the employees had arrived to start their day, Jacob gathered everyone in the dining area of the place for a meeting. Everyone had wondered what the meeting was going to be about. They did not have to wait long as Jacob came walking in with a big grin on his face.   
“OK Jacob,” Joseph, a Greninja gijinka said “You’ve got quite the smile on your face, what’s up?”  
Jacob replied, “I’ll tell you ‘What’s up’. Roll the crate in Machoke!”   
“Raichu! Rai!” (Come on in!) said Sparkshot, the Raichu on Jacob’s shoulder.  
A Machoke carrying a crate came in the door and sat it down in front of Jacob. Thanking the machoke, Jacob got a crowbar and opened the cover to reveal a new pinball machine “PokeBlast” a pinball machine themed around a Pokemon battle in an arena.

“A new Pinball machine?” Said David, a squritle gijinka “What’s so great about that?” 

“I’ll tell you,” replied Jacob plugging the machine into the wall, he started the game up and while it started like a normal pinball machine, as Jacob played it, water shot out of it, noises such as sirens, bells and Pokemon cries came out of the machine. Everybody watched in amazement and surprise, they had never seen such a great Pokemon pinball machine before. 

Once Jacob was finished demonstrating the machine everyone went on with their day.

Right off the bat at opening, the new machine proved to be popular, everybody wanted a chance to play the new machine. This pleased Jacob, who thought that he had just found a game that would bring crowds of people into his pinball bar and grill.

For a couple of months, everything seemed to be going smoothly, “PokeBlast” became the most popular machine in the place, and Jacob couldn’t have been prouder of it.

Time passed, and while the machine was still moderately popular, it was pretty loud, and obnoxious with its Pokemon cries, water shots and whatnot.

Jacob was oblivious to this at first, thinking that the machine was great and all. He just brushed off every little Pokemon cry and other sound that came from it. “The machine’s popular,” he said to himself   
“The sounds seem to help, well, attract people to it, not to mention that folks are really engaged whenever the game gets going with its water blasts and such”

The other employees liked it at first but, overtime they grew sick of the noise it generated and pretty soon they asked Jacob if he could turn the sound on it down as they didn’t care to hear it anymore. So, Jacob turned the sound down and that seemed to help. Even with the sound turned down, some patrons didn’t like the machine because it seemed to be a little much for a pinball machine. However, the number of customers who did not like the machine was very small, and so nothing was done about it.

 

Overtime, as the months dragged on, people started giving strange looks whenever the machine made one of its sounds, some even exited the pinball bar and grill whenever they heard it after they came in. Then, people started to complain about the machine outright to the employees who would tell Jacob about it. Every time Jacob was told about the machine, he would just shake it off. He could not see that the number of customers in the bar and grill was shrinking because of how loud and obnoxious the machine was.

One day. When there was hardly anyone at the pinball bar and grill, Jacob walked around wondering why the place was empty. He asked David and when he told him it was because of the machine, the confused raichu gijinka went up to the machine and started playing, he could not see anything wrong with it. “Wonder why this thing would run people off? This is a harmless little…” he was then cutoff by a loud roar! He jumped, looked around and wondered what it was. Just then, water shot from the machine and hit him. He quickly turned around and saw that the machine had done it. 

Disgusted, he unplugged the machine and put an “Out Of Order” sign on it. 

The next day, a man came in with a hand truck and took the machine away, as Jacob decided to return the machine to the factory.

The employees were thrilled that the machine was gone. They knew this would help bring more people in. 

Within a month, things went back to normal, people flooded into the pinball bar and grill to eat and play games. 

Jacob now knew that a machine like “Pokeblast” would never work in his bar and that he’d never order a machine like it again.


End file.
